Kitty Troubles
by KrymsonDranzer
Summary: [TyKa] Kai's in a bit of trouble right now...and Takao and the others want to find out why...


Disclaimer: I don't own. Beyblade. I wish I did though…(sighs in depression)

Warnings: **YAOI**. Do NOT read if you do not like yaoi. You have been warned. Therefore, do NOT send any flames. There is a reason why this is rated M and warnings put. If you do not read these warnings, it is of your own fault, so do NOT say that I am breaking the rules because I am not. Besides, rated R movies have worse things/implications than in this fic. Really though...this is actually pretty tame..I don't even think its supposed to be rated M...probably T at the highest really...**Also, THIS IS _TYKA_!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

Now on with the fic!

**Warnings: YAOI. **

**Pairing: TyKa…duh…don't like, don't bother reading. Seriously.**

**Kitty Troubles**

**By KrymsonDranzer**

It was a sweltering hot summer day and Takao, Rei, and Max were all lazing about the living room. Kai was...who knew where...?

Takao broke the silence. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Rei asked.

"Maybe its just me, but you guys ever notice that Kai always disappears for a week around this time every year?"

"Yeah, actually." Max answered.

"You think something's up?"

Silence.

"Let's go check out his room."

"Takao!"

"What? It's not like he's around here anyways, right? Unless he somehow survives for a week without food..."

Rei shrugged. "But it's the fact that we're invading his privacy."

"But what if it's something horrible? Like maybe the local gang always picks on him around this time of the year? Or he's at the doctor's for a check up on some illness he has once a year?" Takao's eyes widened. He bolted up straight. "What if he's dying?!"

Rei gave him a strange look. "You're delusional. That's just your crush talking."

"Yeah, I doubt he'd be dying." Max said.

"But you never know!" Takao defended himself. "He never tells us if anything's wrong with him!"

Max mused. "Well, that has some truth..."

"See!"

"That still doesn't prove anything though." Rei countered.

Takao deflated and sat sullenly on the couch. Five minutes later, he began fidgeting and twitching, much to the other two teens' irritation. Another five minutes passed before he did anything. He got up quickly and briskly walked to Kai's room, determined to find out what was going on.

Rei groaned. "Takao! What makes you think Kai would even leave anything lying around for us to find, anyways?"

Takao didn't answer him and continued down the hall. When he got to the door, he tried to open the door, but disappointedly found it locked. Rei came up behind him. "Damn, it's locked."

"Well, yeah." Rei cuffed him on the head.

"Oww!"

"It makes sense that Kai wouldn't leave his room open, even if he's not around." Max reasoned to the navy-haired teen.

Takao pouted. "So?? That-" He cut himself off as his ears picked up a sound. "Shh...you guys hear it?" He whispered.

Rei and Max gave him strange looks before trying to listen to anything unusual.

Rei blinked in astonishment as he picked up on the sound. "What the..?"

Max frowned. "It sounds like a low moan of pain or something..."

"My point exactly!" Takao pointed out. "See?"

Rei sighed. "It still doesn't mean...any...thing...?" He sniffed the air. Then he frowned. "Something smells weird..."

"Huh?" Max asked, bewildered.

"It smells familiar though..." Rei frowned. "Reminds me of my village somehow..."

Takao stared weirdly at Rei. "What are you talking about?"

Rei shook his head. "I have no clue, but for some reason, I have this strange feeling that it's supposed to be affecting me somehow if it hadn't been for Max..."

Max blushed. "R-really?" He squeaked.

Rei smiled down at him fondly. "Yeah..."

Takao got impatient. "This isn't the time for your little love-fest! Do that later! What happens if something's really wrong with Kai? It's obvious that he's in there instead of disappearing like those other years!"

Rei frowned. "Well, what do you suggest we do? It's not like we can open it from this end."

"We can always try picking the lock." Max offered.

"Max!" Rei scolded. Max just smiled sheepishly.

"Great idea!" Takao beamed as he ran off somewhere. Within a minute though, he was back.

Rei stared at the object in Takao's hand in disbelief. "A lock pick? Why do you have those laying around? And how the heck did you find it so quickly?!"

Takao grinned. "Snuck it outta Hiro's room. He has all this ninja stuff laying around anyways." He waved it off as he concentrated on picking the lock. Click.

"There!" Takao grinned at his success. He looked at the others, then took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He opened the door.

When they stepped in, they were all almost blinded by the light, seeing as Kai had the most sunlit room in the entire dojo surprisingly. A figure was buried in the covers on the bed. Takao walked up to the bed quickly as the other two followed at a slower pace.

Right as Takao was about to pull off the covers on the bed, Rei paused. Realization dawned on him as he realized what the scent he smelled earlier was. He tried to stop Takao. "No! Don't-"

It was too late.

Takao had already yanked off the covers, revealing a slightly dazed and angry Kai.

'Shit...' Rei swore as he backed away slowly. "You guys, we have to get out of here..."

No one heeded his warning as they all stared fascinated at Kai. He was uncharacteristically unfocused. However, they all gasped as he suddenly snapped his blazing red gaze onto them. They were feline-slit. It was then that Max noticed that Kai's ears were more pointed than usual and that he had fangs.

He gasped as he realized what was going on. "R-rei...he...he..."

"Yeah..." Rei whispered as he froze at the stare. "We have to get out of here somehow. It might be safe for Takao, but we're in trouble."

Max gulped.

Takao was still confused, not noticing the changes. "What? Why?"

"Takao...male...um...male nekojins don't like their property and home intruded on by another..." Rei tried to explain. He winced. "Especially if they're in heat."

"What?!" Takao shouted, drawing Kai's attention to him, giving Rei and Max the chance to make a run for it as they dashed out the door and out the house to Max's home. "Hey, wait!" Takao tried to run after them, but in one swift movement, Kai had closed the door and locked it, cornering Takao.

"Shit..."

As Takao stared at Kai, it seemed like Kai was struggling with himself. "Damnit...why the hell did you pick the lock for?" Kai hissed as he grit his teeth to control himself. "Can't you leave me alone for just once a year?"

"I-I..." Takao was speechless. He didn't know what to do to help Kai who seemed to be in so much turmoil.

"G-get...Get out...try..." Kai managed to get out as he collapsed to the ground in an effort to control himself.

Takao edged towards the door as Kai said this, but when he took a look back at the teen he secretly loved, he couldn't do it. He couldn't just leave and let Kai suffer. He stepped way from the door and walked over to Kai, kneeling down beside him and putting his arm around the crimson-eyed teen.

"What...what are you doing?" Kai gritted out.

"Helping you." Takao answered as he tried to move Kai to the bed.

"N-no...just...just leave..."

"No."

"Y-you don't...don't k-know what y-you're g-getting into..."

"Really? Then what am I getting into?" Takao asked, almost casually as the ysat down on the bed.

Kai let out a strangled shout as he pounced onto Takao. "This." He hissed as he roughly kissed Takao on the mouth.

Takao's eyes widened as he realized what Kai wanted. Rei's words rang clearly in his head.

From earlier,_ 'Especially one in heat...'_

From a while back, _'For nekojins, the only way to get rid of heat is to mate, but nekojins mate for life. Only their chosen mate or another unclaimed nekojin can make them lose all control, but if another decides to forcibly take a nekojin and mate with him or her, the nekojin won't have a choice...'_

_'But wait, I'm not a nekojin...then that means...' _"You like me?" Takao breathed out when Kai broke off the kiss.

Kai froze at Takao's conclusion. He cursed Rei for telling the entire team about the technicalities of nekojins and cursed himself for forgetting and not getting out of the house sooner. He couldn't lie to Takao anyways, not when the other was asking him straightforwardly. If it had been phrased any other way, he might've been able to tell a half-truth. He growled at the fact that nekojins couldn't lie to their chosen mates.

"Yeah..." Kai looked away, not wanting to see the disgust on Takao's face. He completely missed the brilliant smile Takao gave him. However, he did feel it when Takao grabbed his head and forced a kiss onto him, surprising him.

"W-what?" Kai asked breathlessly as they broke the kiss.

Takao smiled widely. "Love you, too."

Kai stared at Takao, stunned. He hadn't been expecting this turn of events. A while later, Takao began squirming. Apparently, he had been staring at Takao for too long while doing nothing. Surprising how shock can affect a person...or nekojin in this case. Suddenly, Kai was staring up at the ceiling, wondering what had happened as Takao straddled his thighs.

Takao smirked. "Much better." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kai's mouth. "I prefer this position a lot more anyways." He murmured.

Kai broke out of his shock and stared at nothing in particular as Takao placed kisses along his neck. However, he did let out a gasp of pleasure when Takao bit him slightly in the juncture between his neck and shoulders. Takao smirked at his reaction and continued placing butterfly kisses on Kai's neck, enjoying the fact that Kai had begun to respond to his advances and moan.

Takao slowly made his way down Kai's well-chiseled chest and peeled off Kai's clothing. Kai laid on the bed, unresisting at the ministrations until Takao had him naked. Then Takao stopped and sat up to stare at Kai. He quite appreciated the beautiful view of Kai naked and aroused with a slight flush of pink on his cheeks. He thought the flush was endearing on the crimson-eyed blader.

As he stared lustfully at Kai's body, he amusedly noted that Kai had curves. Curves that probably shouldn't have been there on a sixteen year old male. With Kai's long pale legs though, he could have passed for an androgynous model._ 'He could probably pass off as a pretty girl if he tried...' _Takao mused silently.

Kai flushed as Takao took his time to check him out. He laid there, feeling awkward since he was completely naked and Takao was still fully dressed. He tugged on Takao's sleeve and stared up at him pleadingly. He wanted Takao to do _something _already.

Takao broke out of his stupor and got off of Kai, making Kai frown. Takao grinned. "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

--------------------------------------------------------

They collapsed in a heap on the bed. Takao groaned as he tried to pull off the soiled bed sheets. Kai snuggled up against him as he smiled softly down at the little neko. He had never thought that this turn of events would ever occur. He was glad though, because he had finally gotten his little phoenix...or rather, neko.

-----------------------------------------

**Sooo….what do you think? XD I hope it wasn't too bad…it's actually not my first attempt at a semi-lime….okay, its actually originally a lemon, but I cut out all the 'good' parts….so…if anyone wants it…tell me in a review….then I'll think about whether or not I want to post it or not...XD of course its not posted here since it's not allowed…but if requested, I might just post it on kaitaka . net ... **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! XD Thank you!!!**

**And I hope you liked this….oh! and I actually thought of 2 sequels to this thing….so it'll turn into a slight trilogy…but I'll only do it if enough people ask me to…**


End file.
